Who to Choose?
by Anna Marie Pryde
Summary: It could've been such a perfect day for the Rogue-ish Recluse. Could've is a key word here. She had a cheesy romance, there was a cool breeze coming in through the window. All that could've made it better was isolation. But, Kitty decides to have a "girl session." Agony only increases as the girls rope Rogue into the creation of their fictional "Mr. Perfect." Please READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Quite truly. (weeping silently in corner).

The light poured in from my balcony window. I sniffed at the air finding it sweet and refreshing. Happiness should've been complete with my new romance novel that I swiped from Kitty's backpack when she wasn't looking, but, as is usual, there were disturbances in my peace and isolation.

"Huuuuhhhhhhh" sighed said annoying roommate. "I like never really pictured it that way Jean. I always thought that Scott would like totally have these bright cerulean blue eyes, you know, right?" The silicon valley, computer genius flicked her ponytail to the side emphasizing her point on the perfect eye color for Cyclops.

As is my life of torment, Kitty had DEMANDED that a "girly and super-ultra female session was in order because of like the dorkiness of all the guys lately." Her words. Not mine. Never mine.

Jean and Kitty were lounging on her bed leaning off the right side so that their hair brushed against the fluffy and sickeningly pink shag carpet. Amara, being the princess she was, sat cross legged with the straightest posture near their heads. Betsy, Jubilee, Tabitha all lounged around the powerpuff girls. Jubes and Boom Boom were getting impatient with all of the dreamy eyes talk and starting to get twitchy with their explosive mutations.

"If I have to suffer through a whole hour of you guys going on and on about Mr. Perfect's true eye color, I'm going to kill myself. Honestly, I will do it and take all of you with me." Boom Boom stated, while she started pacing around the room letting power crackle between her fingers as she grandly gestured. She plopped to the ground and dramatically sighed.

"I'm with her too! Let's talk about something a little bit more exciting like the REALLY hunky guys on T.V. That's what girl talk is supposed to be like. Right?" A few agreements passed in murmuring around the females as Jubes popped another piece of bubble gum into her mouth and spun in Kitty's study chair.

"Well, like who do you guys want to talk about then?" More flopping and gesturing came from preppy Kitty.

"You know, I always thought that the one wolf guy from that show "Beauty and the Beast" was quite attractive. Talk about eyes." Amara sighed just a little at the thought of her hunk, letting her posture soften just slightly. A collective squeal was solicited from the girls, as I groaned and slammed a pillow over my head.

Que Boom Boom. "Raarrrhh, the Princess has got a little fetish over half-naked animalistic men. Now we're getting somewhere!" A peek at Amara showed the mutant as bright and red in the face as the magma she could produce. Poor Girl.

"No! I just said that I thought that his eyes were cute! That's all," screamed the peeved girl. Laughter erupted from the rest of the girls raking against my ears as Jean and Kitty cackled while Amara went straight to tackling Tabitha upon starting up mating calls for the girls.

Laura was in the middle of the room and had watched with little interest at the girl talk before her. She looked to me after seeing Amara give Boomsy a good jab in the ribs. "Eyes matter this much in picking an appropriate mate?" she questioned me. I sighed, nodding a little and propping my head up against my abused pillow. Oh, if only the other girls could be as normal as Laura. My life would certainly be easier and I could read in peace.

"Well, ladies…" heels clomped across the floor. Wanda. Salvation! If anyone could save me from the perkiness it was gothic Wanda. "It appears that we need a list." Click of the door behind her and a mischievousness grin on her face dashed my hopes. Head in pillow, I weeped silently for my fate.

"Ah list 'bout what, sugah?" I just had to ask, with sighing for dramatic effect. Wanda with her gleaming eyes and quirk of her lips, could have shut the whole 'dreamy girly session' down quickly with a flick of her wrists. Some rain pouring through the window. Electricity going out spontaneously. Blazing hot air rushing through the cooling ducts! She could have done anything her powers of probability to save me, but instead she had a game to play.

"Well, Rogue," she said sauntering over near the foot of my bed. "what else would we, teenage females make rather than one of the hottest qualities of men."

Kill me now. Right now. My eyes got wide with shock. Wanda's smile just curled more at the lips, and I forced my head back into the pillow with a groan. This is not what I needed today, on what could have been a perfect afternoon of cool breezes, cheesy romances, and isolation. Nope. Not today.

"That's, like the most perfect idea! We definitely should make a list of our favorite part of our favorite guys, to, like, create Mr. Perfect!" Kitty swooned over herself at that las "Mr. Perfect" Gagh.

"Great idea, Kits." Tabby was sauntering around the room now, pacing with a curious gleam in her eyes. "We can talk about all the 'wonderful' parts of the perfect man." Jubes just laughed at that, while Ms. Proper rolled her eyes, and the Princess just stiffened.

"I'll look for paper and pen." Wonderful, oblivious Laura, just trying to be helpful and completely miss Tabby's naughty little point.

"Well," purred Wanda, my bringer of doom. It looked like she was going to take control of this little situation. I could only pray that she wouldn't somehow bring up a certain no-good, sleazebag cajun. Of course she would; who am I kiddin'? Doom, right?! "Let's get down to business shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Come on shooting stars. I'm waiting!

¨Awright," I started, getting up. There was no way that I was gonna be stuck in the middle of this mess. ¨If y'all are gonna beh lahke that all girly an' prissy then Ah'll jus' be headin' out naw.¨ As I was gathering my stuff, I was just sure that I saw a glimmer and flash in Scarlet Witch's direction. Always makin' trouble; Wanda must've just been in a mood today. In her defense it could be her week this month.

¨But, like, Rogue!" squealed Kitty, rushing to my side. Her pink bunny slipping her slipping and squeaking all the way across the floor, warranting a grumble from Laura with her sensitive hearing. ¨You can like totally NOT leave yet. Come on, we're, like, having girl time. Please?!¨ She clung to my arms as she pleaded her case and slid to the floor.

¨Gaah. Kitty? Listen carefully.¨ I brought her up on her knees and bent down to look into her pleading eyes and clasped hands. ¨No.¨

¨But, like why?!¨ Kitty pleaded, kind of screechy like. Now I was in for it.

¨Really, Rogue, you can spare yourself for just a bit of girl-time.¨ Miss Perfect primped up on Kitty's bed having to defend the interests of poor, injured Kits. Sometimes I really wished that she would just jump in a hole the way she carried herself with such an air of arrogance and superiority. ¨I heard that.¨ Really hated her sometimes.

¨Yah are nawt helpin' yah case.¨ I grumbled, backing towards the door more and more.

Betsy started inching towards me now. Too much attention; never a good thing.

¨Come now, love, you know that you can give in to just a bit owf girly chit-chat.¨ These were the words of the British, but her eyes (really her glare) said that 'if I'm havin' to suffer through this then there is no possible way that you are going to get off the hook.'

¨Well, girls,¨ Boom Boom started gaining control of the room again as she seized the pen and paper that Laura had finally located. Tabby shantied her way down to the magma princess as she started her inquiries. Amara was a pleasant target to shoot for first. Easily embarrassed and hopelessly enamored with that idiot Bobby. Cute, but much too boyish, and again: Stupid. Capital S.

Betsy hadn't really allowed me the chance to flee, instead grabbing my wrist and dragging me down into the horrible depths of pink, shaggy carpet and nail polish fumes. Wanda had worked herself over to Betsy and me. I scooted towards Laura. If anyone could save me from the frills it was the kick-butt, camo-wearing stoic.

She nodded as I sat my butt down next to her, scowling all the way at the forced girl talk.

Jean and Kitty were kicking their calves across the bed as Amara turned as red as her magma. There was squealing that grated across my ears, so bad no matter how hard I tried to block it out.

¨What is the hottest aspect of a guy for you, fiery?¨ Asked Tabby asking the question so seriously, pen in hand looking like she was head reporter Lois Lane or something from that show about superman.

¨Well- I don't, you see...¨ stumbled Amara until she sputtered and died out under the intense and watchful stares.

¨Come on, Princess!¨ Cried Jubes. ¨Even I know that a great guy's got to have a rock-hard six pack! It's just basic... and what I read from _Hearts_ magazine.¨ That got a few chuckles out of Betsy, Wanda and the girls. I guess it was just a little funny.

¨Wonderful input, Miss Lee.¨ retorted Boom Boom, still in her reporter persona, at least it was a little more down-to-earth than Tabby's regular, explosive personality. Nothing was subtle with that girl.

¨Like totally, Amara! We all SO know that you definitely have the hots for a certain freezer head around here.¨ remarked Kitty. She was just thriving in all the girliness and pink. It was her element.

¨Yep.¨ muttered Jean, slightly rubbing her temples, eyes closed. ¨Big blue eyes, solid cleft chin, boy-next-door vibe, relaxed… wait...really,- Funny?¨ Trouble was definitely coming; Amara's hands were starting to glow a deep red and the temperature had just jumped about fifteen degrees.

¨I am royalty!¨ Princess shouted. ¨And, I will not have my mind probed and revealed for the whole world to see!¨

¨Sorry, sorry!¨ Jean was definitely back, miss goody-goody. ¨You were just broadcasting so loudly. I really was trying to block it out, but your thoughts were all over me. Suffocating.¨ Jean was just in shock and exhausted from having tried so hard to repel Amara's affections. Tensions settled as the Princess let the fire out and apologized for her outburst.

I'd relaxed just a little. I certainly couldn't leave without first draining all of the girls, and the consequences of having all of their psyches running rampant with their frills and hormones in my head filled me with dread. Escape was out.

Observing the scene, Betsy and Wanda were lounging about and just looking amused at their friends reactions, smirking to each other knowingly every once in a while. (They worried me sometimes). Laura picked absentmindedly at a loose strand at the edge of her black tee. Kitty beamed with Jean beside her in this ¨normal girl¨ experience; she so yearned for a normal life with light-hearted friends and not worrying about accidentally phasing through said friend's arm and causing some emotional trauma. This was definitely good for Kit no matter how much I hated it. Amara, for all of her proper-princess appearance, was actually beginning to loosen up and have some fun; it wasn't every day that normal ¨peasants¨ would kid with and poke fun at the monarch who could have them beheaded in her own country. Jubes and Boom Boom do not need explaining.

I relaxed a little, shifting my legs so that I was resting my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around my calves. At least everybody was having a little fun.

¨But… really, luv,¨ uttered Betsy tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. ¨Funny? Bobby actually being humorous and not pulling some prank or remark about gas?¨ Back to red for the princess.

¨Well,¨ muttered Amara. ¨I think that he is kind of funny.¨

¨Funny. Definitely a priority.¨ remarked Tabby jotting down more notes on her pad.

¨You said it, Boom Boom.¨ sighed Jubes without thinking. ¨You know who's really funn? Gambit.¨ I sat straight up. Wide and awake. _His_ name just put me on edge, the way he was always under hand and foot, much more so than I thought appropriate or necessary. He made my insides curl, not in the good way. I was sure of that.

"Now there's a subject." said Wanda, pretending not to notice my reaction. "Gambit certainly is funny. Though, not in the conventional way." She was up to something, and it made me want to writhe in my own skin.

"Really, Wanda," said Betsy dramatically. "Now in what way would Gambit be _un_conventionally funny? I just thought that he was drop-dead gorgeous, with those abs you mentioned Jubilee. And the way that his hair falls over the top of his forehead into his eyes when the corners of his mouth quirk up." I felt heat rising up in my face. Stupid. It was just… hatred. Yeah. Loathing, even. So, the guy might have had a pack of abs, and his eyes might have been slightly hypnotizing, but that was definitely from his mutation. Unfair advantage. His smile might have made me bite my cheek out of ...shock. And, he might have smelled rich like smoke mixing together with that cajun spice and sweat. Not my fault for noticing, he was just always there! Still...loathing.

It was just the perfect moment, as I was fuming, for Laura to turn to me and remark "Rogue, I think you have a fever." Yeah, just great to have an innocent stoic for a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Gosh, Im going to be a master at saying this!

Crap.

¨AAAAAAHHHHHHH!¨ shrieked Kitty, beaming. ¨You, like, totally are SO red! Even redder than Amara!¨

¨Hey!¨

¨Sorry, Princess,¨ pleaded Kitty, still ecstatic. Jean just shimmied her way down the bed more.

¨It's kind of obvious that you and Gambit do have some sort of… electric attraction, Rogue. You really shouldn't blame them for noticing,¨ said Jean quirking her lips up. With ¨Mr. Perfect¨ as her own boyfriend, fairytale romance and all, Jean surely didn't believe there was any kind of twisted attraction happening between myself and that swamp-rat; everything had to be in line, structured so that it made sense. I wasn't structured; neither was Gambit, that low-life sleazebag.

She didn't believe that I could really find somebody. I felt a pang somewhere in my chest. The laughing continued. I stared around at the girls, even Laura was laughing a bit. Rare thing, too. Apparently my humiliation was just the key to get some feeling out of the stoic. Great. I rolled my eyes looking at the window.

¨I mean, really, Rogue...¨ Jean had the whole room just mystified with the ¨hormonal mess¨ that Remy and I were supposedly stuck in. Gag me.

They all knew that Jean was lying. They had too. I couldn't even touch; that nasty swamp-rat just like toying with me.

¨Oooooohhhhh, I am loving this,¨ muttered Boom Boom, ¨So, questions, Miss Dark and Dangerous. What is it that is MOST attractive about Mr. Sheer Hotness to you? Is it his eyes, and how they swirl? I've always thought that they were kinda creepy, but hey I'm not one to judge, girl. Or the way he kisses? I'm sure that you guys have contrived _some_ fantastic way to get over the make-out session/coma problem?¨ Tabby kept inching her way up to me, and the room got way too stuffy too fast. Betsy and Wanda were cackling like the maniacal monsters that they were. Even Amara was giggling along with the other girls all leaning forward to stare at my reaction. So, humiliation breaks stoics and gets princesses to step down off of their pedestals. I felt the cold breeze from the window on my blazing skin. It cooled me some, thankfully, smelling sweetly of vanilla but more alluring was the freedom it offered. Away from this ¨hormonal mess.¨

¨Kitty,¨ I said as solemnly as possible. ¨I HATE your 'girl time.'¨ My eyes were steely as they caught on to Kitty's glee, but tears quickly filled up her own eyes, eliciting chastisement and insults about how ¨inconsiderate¨ and ¨unappreciative¨ I was when Kitty was simply trying to get us all to grow closer as a family.

¨Now, now, girls,¨ stated Wanda, sly as a cat, ¨We just hit a sensitive subject with Rogue and her romantic affiliations. She's positively love-sick, just painful to have it acknowledged by so many dear and caring friends.¨ Her words dripped with venom, enraging me. Her smile, so sweet to the other girls, appeared acidic. She was playing a dangerous game, one that I wasn't going to react to anymore. It was the last straw; I got up quickly, throwing the other girls off of me and abandoning Kitty to the care of her ¨dear friends¨ without apologizing.

Composure. I had to gain some semblance of composure. It wasn't like I even thought of Gambit that way. He was more of an irritating grain of sand in the boot that never really left. No one loves sand in their boots. I certainly didn't!

Priorities, though. Kitty was hurt; that was my fault.

I turned back to face the x-girls, now shooting daggers at me with their eyes, and replied, ¨Kitty, Ahm sorry tha' Ah hurt yah. Ah didn't mean to, but yah are wrong abou' my ¨hormonal mess. And Boom Boom,...¨

Deep breath, and ¨Nothing about Remy is attractive to me.¨ Deadpan. Right there. I couldn't mind smirking on the inside, _they weren't going to get anything out of me_.

All were silent for what seemed like half a minute. Time stood still as the girls stared, trying to peer into the depths of my soul and figure if I was telling the truth or not. They had nothing on me. All the confused and focused looks kind of made me want to crack up inside. At least Kits wasn't bawling her eyes out anymore. _Yeah, nothing could happen between me and him._ I knew it.

A little laugh bubbled in the back of my throat and mingled with a heavy sigh.

¨Lies.¨ mumbled Jean. My head whipped around so fast, furious that she accused me of having feelings.

¨Like, what is it Rogue?¨ questioned Kitty, inquisitive and wide-eyed. ¨Does she have something on her face?¨ They all bore their eyes into Jean's face looking for some imperfection. They wouldn't find one. I took one look back on all the girls. Tabby trying to draw attention to her own face, Jubes jumping up and down trying to get a good view of Jean's face. Even Laura and Amara were exchanging looks and peering at Jean. Well, at least they weren't looking at me anymore. Isolation was just better for me; that way, I wouldn't hurt anyone.

Jean...

_Must have been that telepathic link from when I absorbed her powers._

I got up and started heading back to my closet. That nail polish fumes really started to mess with my head. Just had to grab my book and make a little flight through the window. The light breeze still mingled with the gauzy curtains; vanilla wafted along with the breeze. It would be so peaceful on the roof, a great place to read and (maybe, fingers crossed) find some solitude. I glared back at the girls; there certainly wasn't going to be any of that around here for a while. _Where was that book? _ I leaned back over and started rummaging through bottom drawer. It was the only place where nobody could find my books. If Kitty or Wanda found out I read romance novels, I would never hear the end of it.

Wanda. Wait. Where was she? Now that I think about it, where was Betsy?I remember that they were comforting Kitty just a few minutes ago, but now there was only Kitty, Tabby, Jubes, Amara, and Laura staring at Jean. Those two were up to something. I spun around fast as lightning only to come face to face with that familiar smirk followed by a crooked nose and those two swirling eyes, red on black.

_Great. Just great_.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still own nothing… Come on shooting stars. I've wished on three and still nothing!

It took me a full fifteen seconds to register that the sleaze-bag was right in front of my face. Fifteen seconds being enraptured by those swirling eyes… my own as wide as moons, I'm sure. Should really get used to his ¨master thievery¨ which entails all the sneaking about, but when you're trying to ignore a fella, the details escape you.

I felt the breaths and eyes of all the girls in Kitty's little ¨chit-chat¨ session. They were just waiting for an explosion, and, based off of that quirk in Gambit's smirk, he was going to give them something.

My foot, being the smartest part of me, took half of a step backwards into my dresser. It clattered bringing me back to my senses. Ok, so maybe it wasn't the smartest part of me. I sighed to myself.

I gripped the edges of my novel just a little tighter. End this thing before it starts. No drama for the girls and no time for Gambit to indulge himself in his mockery of me. _Just tell him to leave_.

¨Gambit,¨ I said in as sturdy a voice as I could muster. ¨...Out.¨ Ok, so not really my authoritative expulsion. Still, he would get the message.

He feigned a heart attack, grasping at his chest and leaning on my bedstand. ¨Oh, You wound Gambit, Chere. Wha' ot'er reason would t'is ol' cajun have for hikin' all the way over here than t' see his Belle Femme?¨

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to ignore the gathering audience, slowly closing in around the two of us. Apparently, Gambit had noticed the audience as well. Well, of course he had, this was Gambit we're talking about. He probably knew that they were going to be here beforehand thanks to some very effective, and soon to be exterminated, devils.

He was putting on a show. I fumed.

¨Ah'm nawt your 'bella' anythang, swamp-rat!¨ I muttered checking a glance at him as I hardened my stance and steeled my features. I didn't want to face those stares; those inquisitive and intense stares from my friends. ...the pack of hyenas. They'd probably drive themselves mad coming up with 'romantic' situations and relationships for us two 'lovers.' I had to smirk at that, just a little bit.

I bet even Jean would be speechless. Now, THAT would be a sight.

¨Well, Chere,¨ Man. Forgot he was here. ¨Gambit still say he be yo's." I felt my face start to heat up slightly. Nasty, filthy, good-for-nothing… It was all out of anger, of course.

I took another peek at him away from my pens, erasers, and mismatched socks that I had just decided to find so very interesting. Maybe this was all a horrible nightmare, and I'd finally woken up? He gave me a smoldering look playing with the light in his eyes while resting his chin and his hands on top of that bow staff of his. Nope.

His eyes lit up even more and his grin widened as his chest buckled with half of a laugh. ¨Now, t'ere's Gambit's Chere wi't her livid, emerald eyes an' ragin' amour de colére." He remarked in that gruff and low voice of his. _beat, beat, beat_. He came closer to me, moving in small steps. I _know_ that I heard squealing in the background. Jubes would be practically salivating, Jean dumbstruck, and Kitty… well, squealing for joy at my unfortunate circumstances.

Psylocke and Scarlet Witch were so dead after this.

I stared coolly back at the cajun , all the while plotting Betsy's and Wanda's demise. Something colorful, creative, and involving the separation of their limbs appeared pretty attractive.

The corners of his mouth perked up even more, his hand reaching towards me. _beat, beat, beat_. I felt my heart accelerate. Whether it was from anger towards the dead women, discomfort at the audience, or at anxiety at swamp-rat's closeness, I can't say.

He reached up quickly swiping the novel from my grip.

¨Hey!¨ I lunged for the book, before he could reveal my secret to the rest of the girls. Tabby would just have a field day knowing that I read romance novels.

¨Non, Chere,¨ Gambit said turning his back to me so that he could shield the book from my grip. He proceeded to nimbly flip through the pages ending up at the wedding scene of the two unfortunate lovers. The bride, condemned to death by ovarian cancer, will pass away at the end of the first night of her honeymoon. Just thinking about it and the groom's (then widower's) grief and desolation makes me tear up.

¨Well, Chere, t'is is how yo' like t' be kissed?¨ muttered that cajun with just a twinge of irritation in his voice. I was speechless, frozen out of fear of his spectacle. ¨Maybe, we giv' it a go, non? Mais, Gambit know a better way of kissin' Chere¨

My face was fuming by that time as I watched that gleam in his eyes explode in fireworks. He was loving every second of it tormenting me so much, nasty, no-good-

¨Cajun!¨ I shrieked. He popped off of the side of the bed and was two inches from my face in an instant. I saw all of the hardened lines in his face with that obtuse, crooked nose. And those hooded eyes, swirling all the while.

_He's just so aggravating. He wouldn't kiss yah, ever. Just likes messin' with ya'. _My face was beaming now, red all over. I knew that he wouldn't touch me though, I never had to worry about none of that. No one would ever dare.

An idea popped into my head at hearing the girls salivating in the background. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see those two witches just managing to stifle their cackles.

_Everyone is lookin' fah a show. Why nawt give it to 'em?_ With that I stole my face again, feeling all of the heat drain out. I stood on my tiptoes and prayed that what I was doin' wasn't gonna come around and nip me in the butt.

Gambit's eternal smirk faded, confusion flooding his eyes for a second (oh, such a blissful second) as I reached up, grabbing both sides of his trench coat's collar, and pulled him down to my level. A part of my brain fumed at my short stature, but having him hunched over satisfied me a little.

I smirked at him for a change, fingers still clenched around his collar.

¨Well, Gambit,¨ I proclaimed just loud enough for Kitty to hear. She would owe me for a month at this. ¨I suppose, we'll jus' hafta try both of 'em out and then compare? What do you say, swamp-rat?¨ I looked at him with such big doe eyes, and watched as he fell all over himself.

He gaped, with lips parted just a few centimeters in the center. Eyes locked, surprisingly frozen in place almost, on mine.

I snuck a look at the rest of the girls. Kitty and Jubes were in deep shock, deciding whether to faint or squeal to such a decimal that only dogs would be able to hear them. Boom Boom looked like she would applaud or maybe create a little lightning from her explosive ecstasy; Laura sat there, quietly munching on some popcorn. (oh, sweet laura. You are forgiven). Amara, well, she just looked a bit uncomfortable, but there was something in her posture that told how she was NOT going to be looking away to miss a single bit.

Wanda and Betsy, well, I will always cherish how they were just glued in place, as my words towards that low-life cajun caused all of their plans to backfire.

I glanced back towards the cajun. The facade dropped. His eyes looked serious, no more quirk or gapping mouth. His calloused hand reached up, lingering just on my left hand, caressing the fingers. Loosening my grip on his collar.

He still hadn't stood though. He stayed in that position, hunched over and peering at me through his shaggy brown bangs.

He hadn't run away yet. Not even a step.

He wasn't moving. My mind registered the shock and adrenaline began to course through my body. He was just standing there. Why was he just standing there? He wasn't accosting me (thankfully for both me and him), but he wasn't running? They all ran just about now. Cody had tried to run, but back then, I couldn't have stopped. I didn't know until it was too late.

I remember it so vividly. The taste of his lips on mine, exploring each other's mouth. And then, just a little gasp from him. I had my eyes closed, just so involved in that first kiss. I'd been so stupid thinking that it was just his reaction to enjoying the kiss; I'd been so wrong, so so stupid. I remember opening my eyes to see Cody's rolling back into his head, his body, and lips growing limp and lifeless. I saw those lines, draining, ink black, spreading like cobwebs over his face, draining all of his life.

_Cody_. Memories. So many memories flooding my brain that it hurt. My head was throbbing with coach's shouts to better my form, Mrs. Kunkel criticizing me for answering that algebra question in the eighth grade wrong, mom baking apple streusel after my first little league game, my mom.

I screamed with the pain falling to the ground, holding my head as I remembered the life being taken out of me by that girl I was kissing. Marie. She had seemed so nice, but she made me hurt _so much_.

I had caused Cody all that pain.

Now was now. I couldn't let Gambit get hurt. I looked again at those eyes slowly starting to swirl again. He was starting to think, and I panicked. What if he tried something? I couldn't do that again. There have been too many flybys in the past. Too close.

_Facades always worked for this cajun. Why not try one of your own_. Well, that is such a lovely little idea, you little psyche. _No prob_. Thinkin' now, it was probably Kitty. That little genius is good for some things.

Facade to get out. Okay, I can do this.

¨Well,¨ I said lookin' straight into that hardened face, trying not to breathe his scent of spice, smoke, and sweat, too deeply. I leaned in all closelike, taking my right, gloved hand, against his cheekbone. _There's that little gap of surprise in his smirk_.

_FOCUS!_

I sighed just a bit, trying my best to act bored. ¨Well, Gambit, This has been some good fun, nawh, but yah see, Ah must be goin' nawh.¨ I brushed my fingers along the edge of his cheek, down to the jawline trying to think of anything except what I was doing right then.

¨Oh,¨ I said, examining my fingers and stressing the pout in my voice. He was probably drooling right now. How sweet victory is. Shaking out my fingers I whispered, close to his ear, ¨a girl could cut ahself ahn a cheekbone lahke that, sugah.¨

Slipping my hand around to my bed, I seized the forgotten romance, and waltzed out of the room to the balcony.

The sun was bright and warm. The breeze played with a few strands of my hair.

I checked the girls again. They were all nearly dead. I'm sure Jean was. Absolutely positive that she was never going to completely recover from this complete disregard for personal boundaries or the ¨common rules of any established relationship.¨

That swamp rat stood there. Looking. Hands resting on top of his bow staff again. Dark, combat boots scuffing against the floor. He smiled. Not just a smirk or a smile to placate. A real smile, honest. Almost like he was laughing at a joke as I continued to saunter out on the balcony reaching the end and then disappearing to the roof.

At least there I could finish my novel and not have to worry about those eyes, that smoke, and that smile for a little while. I could also mull over Betsy and Wanda's deaths. There were just too many well-deserved situations.

To you sweet and patient readers out there. I am so sorry! It's been months since I've last posted, and I left you with such a cliffhanger too! My thousand apologies. Hopefully this spicy, little chapter will make up for a little of it. I promise you all, I will try harder to update more frequently, keeping the detail and intensity levels up there. Thanks again, lovelies:D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Short and simple. Sweet and to the point. I do not now nor will EVER own these beloved characters or any substance of the marvel franchise. If I did, I wouldn't have to write these stupid disclaimers.

I floated up to the curves of the roof meeting above my balcony, and I stared at the forests surrounding me. Just trees for miles on end. Their leaves rustled in the breeze along with my white whisps. These stripes. They were just another reminder of why I could never be close to anyone. Kitty and the rest of the girls could go on about finding that perfect someone, but that wasn't an option for me. I accepted this long ago. Still do.

But, that doesn't mean that it still doesn't cause me to ache. My lips formed a hard line. My eyes hardened, and I looked at my left hand.

Long fingers. Not really too long. The sun was just starting to set, and I toyed with my fingers filtering the sunlight through them. With the light falling between them, they didn't really look that bad. But, this was not reality. _The sunlight will fade_. Yes, thank you psyche. _So very welcome. _

It was all an illusion. Beneath my gloves, beneath everything, no matter what I looked like or how I acted, I was still poison.

I sighed letting my hand drop.

It had been a couple of days since that unfortunate accident with Wanda and Betsy. Due to some ascertained computer genius, ach-hmmm, excessive blackmail to a certain hacker roommate about exposing her love of N-sync to all of her school friends, and some very carefully suspended water balloons with food coloring, the soaking of Betsy and Wanda into hot pink messes was broadcast throughout all of Xavier's Institute at a crisp 7:30. Their shrieks could be heard miles away. I could only smirk staring at my computer screen at breakfast. Kurt had an awesome spit take with his milk. I even got Logan to chuckle a little. Sweet revenge. It hadn't completely made up for the Gambit's toying with me in front of that squealing audience, but there was always time for another prank or two when the idea struck.

I started peeling back the fingers of my gloves, putting my hand up to that real sunlight. All that was able to run through my mind lately was that swamp rat. Him and that smile of his. No more flirtatious smirks just that one stunned, shocked, smile of his. There was real, honest shock in those eyes of his for those few moments when I toyed with him. And, it stunned me. Gambit had never melted, and he probably never would for some girl, but he felt nothing… and then something.

Out of all the psyches that I've _collected_ throughout the years, there's always that memory. I think that, just maybe, it's called… love? That feeling of nothing. There's just this blankness that takes over.

The first time Jean saw Scott in action, leading the X-Men, she lost sense of all else. There was such a quiet that she never experienced before. The other voices were just gone. When Amara noticed Bobby goofing off, spiking up Logan's hair into icicles, she smiled and laughed. Not laughed, but wheezed and snorted. That prim and proper princess BURST out laughing because she forgot everyone else was there. There was only Bobby laughing and being _so _impossibly silly. Kitty Pryde. The nonstop chatter box's mind _shorted out_ when Colossus, armored up and 10 feet tall, faltered in battle, confused that he was supposed to hit a small, doe-eyed computer geek. All that computer circuitry going around in her brain, it just fizzled. Looking at that fight from my perspective, I could swear that smoke was spilling from her ears. I remember having to shout at Kitty to phase before one of Gambit's playing cards struck her in the heart.

Memories flood my mind, and I grab my head to hold onto myself. Rage fills me again, and Kitty is nearly _hurt_.

That idiot. He almost killed ME- Kitty- and he just kept smirking. I flew at him with rage; all sense left me. Jean and Scott yelled at me (Jean psychically, and Scott physically) to get back to fighting toad. But, I was so done! Kitty might have been some blonde, chatterbox bimbo at heart, but she was MY pain. She was the one, with all of her frills and pink and band boys, that I had never been able to push away. She stuck, and it wasn't for Gambit to tear her away from me!

I planted my right fist into his left eye knocking him off guard. He stuttered back giving me enough time to jab him in the side and go for a right uppercut. I cut his jaw, and his eyes grew darker. Punches flew. I kept dodging left and right. Logan had been a good boxing instructor. Gambit favored his right hook, swinging his arm wide. I would duck and pivot continually beating him furiously. I couldn't hear or see anything else. I just kept hitting and kicking him whenever the opportunity came up. We were in a shipping yard that day trying to prevent toxic waste from being collected by Magneto's men. The sound of the rushing waves increased as we fought over to the cobblestone jabs in the middle. Kick to the mouth. Ducking, missing right hook, Swinging my own right hook into his back. Bringing it back with a left uppercut.

Gambit stopped me then. I checked his face, and he was smirking. Black eye forming. Blood trickling down his cut jaw. He smirked, his eyes taunting. ¨Non, Chere,¨ He chuckled, ¨not t' face, 'gain.¨ Stopping my left fist with his right, and grabbing my right arm, that swamp rat shoved me over to the edge. There was sea spray coming up from the crashing waves below, but the air was still and quiet. That nasty bayou boy kicked my right foot out from under me, letting me dangle there over the edge. I tightened my grip on his hands instinctively. My dignity didn't really matter when my life was on the line.

¨T' lady jus' can't seem t' let t'is cajun go, now can she?¨ He mocked, pulling me close enough to see those blood red pupils and smell the iron in that blood spreading over his cheek. Maybe, he wanted to scare me during that moment, see a little bit of fear in my eyes.

¨Ya' breath stinks lahke cigarettes and rotten toads.¨ I said, wrinkling my nose. His face slackened, not knowing how to proceed. Worry came over his eyes, and his brows furrowed, confused on why I wasn't frightened or shrieking like some pathetic damsel in a dracula novel.

Prime opportunity for a little payback. My dangling knee thrust into his abdomen, keeling him over. Dart to the side. A swift kick in the rear, and 1...2...3...4-SPLASH!

I laughed out loud, clutching my stomach, as I worked my way over to peer into the edge.

Trench coat spread all around, with a sopping brown mass of hair,- that mess of a cajun squirmed around in the water trying to find his footing on the rock wall, failing and splashing.

All the while, he was just yelling out things in some language, sounded like french? He was probably just cursing up a storm.

¨T'is ain't over, Cherie! Not one bit!¨ He bellowed at me, shaking his fist tryin' to seem vengeful. Yeah, about as vengeful as l'il kitten.

I just giggled a bit more, trying my best to suppress a snort, but failing.

¨Name's Rogue, sugah,¨ I gasped through my laughing fit. ¨and yah might wanna tone down on all this fear yah think tha yah are stirrin' up. It's nawt workin' to yah best advantage.¨ After some thought, I leaned over the edge and yelled down at him, ¨Yah are 'bout as scary as a catfish on a sunny day, all's they do is stink up the rivuh, shug!¨

¨Gambit resents that statement, Cherie.¨ Man, he went from threat to two-year old in 60 seconds flat. It was just a bit comical though.

¨_bbbzzzzzttttt…. Rogue, Check in Rogue...¨ _Cyclops just kept buzzing in my earpiece. Man, the chief was gonna get me good for disobeying orders and pursuing this swamp rat. I would probably be assigned double danger room sessions with Logan, and then be forced to clean up all the blood and oil with a toothbrush! Well, things could always be worse.

I pressed my com button. ¨Yeah, boss man. Rogue here.¨ I rolled my eyes knowing the speech that was just bound to follow.

¨_What were you thinking… blah blah blah…. So much danger involved… blah blah blah… Double Danger Room Sessions… blah (Knew it) blah… Logan blah blood blah… REPORT BACK IMMEDIATELY!¨ _So, I tuned out for parts of it. The gist was still the same thing that I was expecting.

¨Yeah, Yeah Cyclops! I get it, Scott. I'll be right back, just lemme make sure that the rat hasn' died on me. We don't need a funeral in this weathuh.¨ I mocked back at him.

Stupid Scott and his stupid rules, I just fumed. Kitty nearly dieing meant nothing to him! Now if it was Jean, then it would be a completely different story. Jean would have Scott and Logan killing themselves simultaneously if it meant saving her! Men are so stupid, I thought, twirling around, coming face to face with one sopping wet swamp rat.

¨Checkin' on me Cherie.¨

I scoffed at him, cocking one hip out to the side. Example A: stupid man.

¨Nawt even in yah dreams, swampy, jus' don't need more trouble from mah team.¨

¨ I recognize yo' words, Miss Roguely, but, we bot' know t'at they ain't right.¨ His eyes crinkled as he leaned his weight onto his bow stick.

Cocky man. ¨Now yah are wrong there. No truer words haf evuh been spoken.¨

¨Oh,¨ He gasped placing one hand over his heart in fictitious agony. ¨Yah wound me, bonne femme.¨ Stealing another glance at me he sighed, ¨Well, if t'at's how da' femme feels then no harm comes.¨

My turn to be shocked as he swung his bow stick under my feet, giving a swift kick into the water below. The waves came quickly, but then I started to float. Yep, flight had its advantages. I smirked.

¨Why don' Gambit hear no splash now?¨ He asked quizically. I bolted upright pulling back my right fist, planting it firmly in an uppercut for that smug cajun's face.

Rubbing his bleedin' chin, Gambit looked up at me, sunlight all behind, and for a fraction of a second, he was starin'. Not in his creepy playboy manner, but like I was something.. Well, I dunno, it seemed like he thought that I was something special.

¨Well, I'll be. The femme can fly.¨ He whispered.

I flew away shortly after that little comment. All that static that Cyclops was shovin' in mah ear was really starting to get to me. As I was flying off, I was sure that the Cajun yelled out something, but I couldn't quite make it out. Slowin' my pace, just a bit, I peered over the cuff of my jacket seeing that bloodied, soaking wet cajun, waving his hand vigorously, shouting something. My french was sketchy.

The sunlight comes back into my vision, and I see the trees and feel the heat of the tiles of Xavier's mansion beneath me.

I sigh. Sometimes the memories just suck me in. Thankfully this one wasn't too painful to remember. There have been so many that are awful.

Thinking back to that cajun, waving and smiling, I wonder what it is that he hollered.

I lay back and soak up the sun, feeling the light and warmth on my bare hands. Right now, it was peaceful. Something rare. Best to enjoy it while I have it. I'll worry about that soaked and crazed swamp rat some other time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: While Remy and Rogue may be my all-time OTP, this in NO WAY means that I own any part of their franchise. I have cried oceans over this fact, truly… well, that's it for my disclaimer. Blame Stan Lee for these two NEVER having one, final happy ending, not I. I didn't crush all of your dreams in the comics.

I'd just been dozing. The birds had died down in their singing for the day, and a cool breeze started to blow up over me. I stretched out fully on the roof, enjoying the warmth of the tiles beneath me, while the breeze just wafted up from my feet, across my stomach and my face. I shook out my hair, letting the wind take all of it.

_You realize that this can't last forever_. Yes, psyche, I know.

I really did realize that this peacefulness would only last a few seconds. Gosh, did I wish those voices in the back of my mind were wrong. That I didn't have responsibilities underneath this roof. That there weren't people who depended on or expected me. There was always the notion that I would disappoint. That underneath these gloves, and even under this poisonous flesh, who _I_ was, without all the psyches and bits and pieces of stolen people like Kitty, Jean, Mystique… Carol, wasn't very nice. But, then again, she lost the most. She deserved to be a little "not nice" under the circumstances.

I breathed in and out for a few counts, feeling the steady rise and fall of my chest, the warmth, and that hot, summer wind all at once.

In… Out… In… Out…. These moments of peace were far and few in between.

I sighed, half asleep, hoping that maybe the world could just forget about me for a few more minutes, maybe an hour or so, but life is never fair. Especially when sleep is involved.

The roof creaked ever so slightly, probably just the squirrels, I thought…

_Yeah, that was pretty stupid_.

It was.

"Mein Schwister!" blared Kirk into my ears. I jumped up immediately, eyes blazing, and started stumbling, and rolling towards the edge. Scuffing up my knees and grasping onto the asphalt shingles with my hands, one bare one gloved, I managed to hold my position clinging onto the roof.

Sure, a girl could fly, but I could pummel him much better in a closer vicinity.

"Kirk!" I yelled, rising to my feet, starting to peel my other glove off, slowly. "Yah have ONE minute to explain. Clock's tickin'" I advanced toward him, pleased with the shiver I saw crawling up his spine.

Putting his hands out to defend himself, he replied, "Calm yourself, Rogue. Can't a brother just have a leetle fun, tormenting his own schwister?" I just glared at him. Not satisfied.

"I swear to vou, that there is like un HANDBOOK for these kinds of theengs!" Frantic now, Kirk was panicking, waving his arms around slightly. Praying silently, most likely, for death to be sweet and quick.

I wasn't one to be crossed.

I turned away and slid my gloves back on. Quickly. Efficiently.

"You're right, Kirk, it probably is in some handbook or anothah." He was my brother after all. Well, looking at this scruffy-lookin', fuzzy, blue, russian elf, you wouldn't think that there would be any connection rather than Professor X's safehouse for those of us that may be thought of with… antipathy… by others, but what others thought didn't matter. He was the closest thing to family that I would probably ever have.

I could practically feel the tension dissipate as he realized that he probably would not end up perishing today. I slid on my heels and strode up close to his face, blue growing with fear.

"Yah realize, though, that Ah wouldn't trah somethin' lahke this again, if yah knew what was good for yah?"

"Jah." He nodded slowly. I punched him lightly in the arm and plopped down onto my asphalt safe haven again, patting the seat next to me for my fuzzy little elf. He sat down too, flitting his tale, after tending to that awful bruise he'd have know. _Sarcasm, and he can't even do it well without that oversized bottom lip sticking out ALL of the time_. Yes, psyche, but he is my brother, fat lip and his _delicacy_.

"So, spill it Fuzzy." I stated, arching my arms over my shoulders for one good, overdue stretch. "What's thah real reason yah came up here? Yah know that this is not prime real estate, these days?"

"I heard that there vas another incident, with that- that NINCOMPOOP and bad excuse for a male!" So, Kurt was just a little bit overprotective. Didn't want nothing to bother his sister. Made sense. Just like he was the one stable connection, family, that I could rely on, I was his.

I sat up and glared at him. "Yah really need tah work on yah insults, shug. They're disappointing." I laid back down, content with the bit of shame tinting his pointed elf-ears a faint red (or was it green?) "Ah thought that yah would have somethin' much more interestin'. Say lahke, ah compliment on mah wonderful little surprise for those X-girls."

Kurt chuckled at that a little bit. "Jah, that was sooo funny. Und, they deserved it. I am certain of it. But, the problem was about that-that-. What you call him? Oh, 'swamp rat' Gambit." Perching up on his feet and tail for support, my fruzzy friend puffed out his chest and gulped in air. "I vould like your permission, to disembowel zat mongrel vith mein sabers! It vould give me the greatest pleasure."

"Don't yah think that's takin' this whole mess one step too far, shugah. Ah know yah mean well, but yah don't need to go an' rip out ah person's insides whenever yah feel the need to." I stated. The last thing I needed was my bro heading up against that devil of a man. In the end, only Kirk would end up getting hurt. I couldn't risk it.

"Besides, let's be honest, you and meh, ah just don't think that Gambit would really let you go an' disembowel him. If anything, yah would come back as a scorched little elf with a snubbed tail. Then, just think about how hard teleportin' here and there would be!" I joked trying to lighten the mood. Poking at Kirk's tail to punctuate my last statement. Poor kid just lept ten feet through the air, shuddering at the thought.

Breathing in deeply, Kirk wrapped an arm around me, protectively, and the other around his now coiled tail. "Honestly, mein schwister. I am disappointed to hear your doubt in my swordsmanship. But, I guess that it is for the best. The professor would not be pleased with me if I did carry out this plan anyways…" I rolled my eyes, punching that elf right in his fuzzy stomach.

Poor guy lost his breath, and his eyes started to bulge slightly, making me laugh… a little. Hey, it's in the same handbook that I can have a little bit of amusement from my bro's pain. Just a little. He laughed too a bit, once he caught his breath again, and started to make faces at me using his tial for effects.

Our laughs turned into chuckles that turned into pleasant grins. Legs dangling out over the edge of the roof, we stared up at the clouds.

_I don't really want to leave_. Yeah, you and me both. _But,_... NO. I don't like your buts. They cause me trouble and-. _BUT, we may have to. Ties are getting too close. You know what happens next. And, I know that you know because I know. _Yeah, yeah. Shut up.

I glanced over a Kirk, trying to do a headstand now. Maybe, this time, it won't.

_Lies_.

Shut. Up.

I started to frown. I couldn't lose anyone else. Have them get ripped away if they got too close, or hurt them myself. As hard as it was to admit. The latter was what I feared the most.

"Really, though, Rogue," questioned Kirk, upside down on a handstand, tail dangling in between his eyes. "Why do not you do avay with Gambit? Get him to leave you alone? You know that I would happily do so, but my help is not wanted." I rolled my eyes. Man, he had an ego sometimes, but it worked with that floppy little grin.

"Ah've tried that. Didn't work. For some ol' reason, he just won't go." I hugged myself a little savoring the breeze and its encapsulating warmth. "He just sticks. Like glue."

"Hhhhmmmmm." Kirk sighed, twisting down into a sitting position. "If he ever hurts you-"

"He wouldn't. I know. Don't ask why. I just know." I kept staring straight out, couldn't look at Kirk, or anyone else if they were here. "Don't ask."

"Alright."

_"Rogue, report down to my office, if you would please_." I knew that voice in my head anywhere. It was different from all the others.

"_You got it Professor. I'll be right down."_ Kirk and I simultaneously stood up.

"You too huh?" I asked.

"Jah, we vill see vhat the mission is this time? I just hope hope that it is not those Acolytes again. I still have Toad slime stuck in my fur from last time!"

"We'll see." I looked sideways at him. "Ah'll race yah there?"

He only laughed. I rose off the ground, flying to the main entrance. Then, I smelled charcoal, as Kirk teleported. Cheater. Maybe he would be the one that ended up with pink fur some other morning?

Whatever would happen, the professor's mission came first.


End file.
